The embodiments described herein are generally related to closure or tightening systems, devices, and methods for closing and/or tightening an article. The embodiments are specifically related to guide or components that are used to route a tension member or lace about a path of the article.
Closure or tightening systems are commonly used to tighten and close an article. For example, a reel based mechanism may be used to close or tighten footwear. A knob of the reel based mechanism is typically coupled with a spool that includes a channel around which a lace is wound as the knob is rotated by the user. The reel based mechanism may include teeth that engage, or another ratchet type mechanism, that prevent counter-rotation of the spool and/or knob. A tension member is typically attached to the reel based mechanism so that rotation of the knob by the user causes tensioning of the tension member. The tension member is typically routed along a path of the article via one or more guide members, such as eyelets in conventional footwear.